


Reason For Living

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karan mourns the supposed loss of her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason For Living

When I find out my son’s been taken away, it doesn’t break my heart. It kills it. I don’t know what to say. I’m left to take the news as it is, alone in my bakery.

My knees are too weak to support me anymore. I fall by the doorway to the storeroom and cling so tight to the moulding it hurts my fingers.

My baby’s gone.

A deep ache builds in my chest. I don’t fight the tears that come. There’s no reason to stay strong anymore. My baby’s gone. My reason for living. My precious Shion. I’ll never see him again. He’s dead.

My baby’s dead.

My son, not even a grown man yet, is dead.

I close my eyes and see his beautiful smile. I’ll never see that face with my open eyes again.

“Shion… Shion… My baby… Why…?”

I ask this aloud to no one. I’m alone. There’s no one to hear me.

I never cried in front of Shion. I needed to be strong for him. But now? For what reason should I try? He’s gone. I never imagined I’d outlive my own child. My Shion, so young and so bright, is dead now. He’s dead.

I can only cry harder.

I can’t find the strength to move. I can’t find the motivation to try. My reason for being is gone. My chest aches even more.

I wish I could die in my son’s place.

I wish I could give him every day of my life.

I wish he was still alive.

I wish I could hold him in my arms and keep him safe.

I wish I had another chance to tell him I love him. That he is my reason for living. That everything I do is for him. Every morning I wake, every loaf of bread I bake, every cent I make, it’s all for him. Being his mother is my reason for living.

And now he’s dead.

I have nothing.

My life is empty. Meaningless.

I think about every moment I’ve felt so much love for him I thought my heart would burst. Every smile, every laugh, filled me with so much joy.

I’ll never hear him laugh again.

It’s so quiet alone in this house.

I pray I’ll hear Shion calling for me. His voice never comes.

I’ve lost my reason for living.


End file.
